twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Extra
The Twilight Saga was written by Stephenie Meyer and in which is a good auther, but she now has got six movies under her now, Twilight (film), New Moon (film), Eclipse (film), Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Breaking Dawn - Part 2 and The Host, which is coming otu next year. Seeing that her movies are going to get even more popular when the last one comes out on DVD early-mid next year. Seems like a life time ago since the first movie came out and when all the cast and crew and the four directors (Catherine Hardwicke, Chris Weitz, David Slade and Bill Condon) as made them go from book to film and made all the character come alive on screen. It has been a nice ride to see some characters get more famous and seeing more new character come alive it has been like a Twilighters dream. Seeing that there was Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn that she wrote before she wrote The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner and The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, which she brought more characters to be introduced. Some made it on screens but some didn't, that was because of screen time and it would have been to hard to write the scripts and scenes. Each movie has brought something to the table, Twilight (The epic baseball scene and James going after Bella), New Moon (Bella almost getting attacked by Jasper and Edward fighting in the Volturi Castle and Aro meeting Bella), Eclipse (The Newborn Army coming to kill Bella), Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (Bella marrying Edward, Bella becoming pregnant and Bella giving birth, then dying and then becoming a vampire finally) and I am wondering what the hell is Breaking Dawn - Part 2 will bring. It seems like a dream away, and it is driving me insane to wait any longer. But it will spoil the enticipation towards the movie. Gallary of Breaking Dawn - Part 2 pictures. ImagesCAO74FTB.jpg 523376 10151180823555674 369168330 n.jpg 423163 10151185504700674 1854484791 n.jpg ThCA3KMV3N.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-11-01-at-9 52 42-AM.png Twilight breaking dawn renesmee and Bella.jpg Bella look ring.jpg Japer and alice.jpg Edward touch Bella.jpg Bella and Renesmee.jpg Esme and carlise face.jpg Volturi attac.jpg Bella and edward twilight.jpg Twilight breaking dawn renesmee.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn-part-2-images-2.jpeg 351e55fb3076312b94968bb8f0740780.jpg 20121026-155551-600x450.jpg Twilight-breaking-dawn-part-2-images-14.jpeg Bd46.jpg Bd45.jpg Bd47.jpg Bd48.jpg Wow Bella run fas (she vampire).jpg Vampire love.jpg I love twilight.jpg Bella and Edward vampire.jpg OMG! Now Bella love blood.jpg But you can tell it is going to be a good movie with the pictures provided by Users on here and this is going to be the most exciting and yet wired movie. Seeing Bella as a vampire is going to be a change for me and I am wondering how the hell Kristen Stewart is going to take it and act in it. Robert Pattinson and the rest of the The Cullen Family had to teach her to act like a vampire and how they act. Bella as gone from human to a strong vampire with her Transformation. (Sorry for this blog to being so long and all of this is mine please don't use it as your own.) If you want to write a comment please register your own account on here (WIKI CONTRIBUTORS) ' ' : is free and takes only a minute AND it gives you greater anonymity if that is your wish. When you have a user name, other contributors can ask you questions and help you out. Category:Blog posts